Burden
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: Misaki always feel like he's a burden on the inside. May it be to his brother, may it be to Usagi, it's always going on.. he can't help that, it's just something he cannot stop or help. But the more he's around Usagi, the more he's starting to feel.. his heart may be warming up inside.. but will his mind let the worry die?


So this could basically end up being a story if I have the time to make it into one, and it could stay a oneshot until I get the time either way.. he's some Romantica. This is slightly different from our canon, my Misaki has a bit more issues with his mental state most of the time.. you'll see as the time progresses onwards. Mind anything too OOC from Usagi; he's a pain to write with.

* * *

Misaki Takahashi never wanted to be anybody's burden, and he surely most of all never wanted to be a burden on his.. his.. lover, Usagi.

"... I think it's just getting close to the time that Misaki get his own apartment, and start working towards his own future." Takahiro had said those very words just only a few hours before. Those words were still reeling in Misaki's own mind, and it just wouldn't go away.

Takahiro really did want the best and brightest for his little brother, but unbenounced to him, his words were the exact opposite of what he wanted. He had been somewhat of a burden to his brother most of those years, right? ... Misaki felt so conflicted on his insides. He wanted to make his brother happy, but then there was always Usagi. Misaki didn't ever want to be a burden to Usagi, and that was why he worked to pay a rent, cooked, cleaned, and did anything else that was remotely possible for Usagi.

Just so he wouldn't be a burden.

Usagi hadn't taken Takahiro with much appreciation, but he could only say that Misaki still had a bit of school go to through ahead of him and it would still be a while before Misaki could get ready for moving on his own. Takahiro still insisted that Misaki should come stay with his wife and son, but Usagi commented to just wait and see.

But Usagi wouldn't let Misaki go in a snap of a finger. He wouldn't give up what was his to anybody else.. Misaki was his, and nobody elses to claim. That meant that Misaki's red string was bound to Usagi, and Usagi alone. Misaki had much of a response to make to any of it.. his mind had really just wandered off into its own land of worry...

Misaki was actually sleeping in his own bed for tonight, it was probably the first time in a while that Usagi hadn't already dragged him into the toy-filled bedroom and snuggled him to the point of no oxygen. Well, the reason being on this night because Aikawa was pushing the author to finish his latest novel in her own determination now, she was sitting there next to him and cheering him on. Now that was some... _motivation. _Well that was what Aikawa had stated to Misaki, and he was sure that her constant voice going off with.

"Go, Usagi-sensai- go-" mixed in with a couple. "Write, write, write-" Yeah, that had to be getting on Usagi's nerves.

And when things got onto Usagi's nerves.. well, everybody knew the outcome of that one. If her cheers were not enough to Usagi writing and going, Misaki could only guess that she, like Isaka, would try to bribe him with free time with Misaki or something... Something that would get him pinned underneath Usagi and struggling.

Misaki curled up deeper into the blankets and sighed. His green eyes gazed up at the ceiling in agony.

He couldn't be a burden.

He didn't want to be a burden.

He was trying... trying so hard..

Maybe he would go and go looking for an apartment.. but.. his heart strings tugged violently in his chest. _Usagi.. _

Misaki's hand raised up and tugged at his brown locks relentlessly. _What are you thinking, Misaki! Usagi is still a man, and you're a man! What are you even thinking anymore!_ There was always that fact.. it kept coming back and back to the young Takahashi boy.

"Misaki."

He was broken out of his thoughts and worries by the voice of the one and only Akihiko Usami, his Usagi. "Misaki." The voice persisted again. Misaki could feel Usagi's breath cascading down his neck, and his hands pulling him further and further into Usagi's grasps. The brunette could feel Usagi's hands slipping lower.. and lower..

"Le-let g-g-go, Usagi-" Misaki protested, weakly.

"You're tense," Usagi stated, ignoring the boy's constant protests. His hand already was wrapped around the smaller male's length, yet the pace of his warm hands more gentle then ever. "Misaki.. you're mine, remember that?" Usagi's voice continued, his hot breath burning up the poor Misaki further upon his insides. A deep flush began to rise up on Misaki's cheeks. "U-.. Usagi..- stop-" His protests, as always were ignored like they were just the whistling wind and nothing was within then.

Usagi seemed to be determined to ravish the young boy now, Misaki guessed that Aikawa's persistence had put this effect on the Usami lord. His green irises shut tight as Usagi's movement quickened. "Oh.. Usa.. Usag..."

"Relax, Misaki.." Misaki shivered at Usagi's tone. It sounded like it was filled with burning want, and lust. But Misaki could not relax; for the flick and tug of Usagi's hand feathering up and down his length made him tremble. He wasn't sure if he could take much of any more of Usagi's touches. He groaned. "Usagi... I'm g.. gon.. gonna..-" as his climax washed over his body Misaki could only cling tightly to the hold that Usagi had upon him. He could feel Usagi's hands leave him, probably to lick his own fingers clean of that supposed 'sweet, sweet, Misaki taste.'

The most that Misaki could do now was just lay there and hope that Usagi wouldn't take it any further.. not tonight.. just not tonight.. he was in luck for now. Usagi had stopped. Misaki could still hear Usagi's voice piercing through the silence of the bedroom, and even though he was almost unconscious, he could still make out most of what he was saying over and over.

"You're not a burden, Misaki.."

"Misaki.."

"I love you.."

As much as Misaki wanted to believe those words that were leaving such a heavenly figure, he was still having trouble trying to make himself believe it fully. When his mind finally gave out.. he fell asleep, curled up and pressed firmly to Usagi... the one person that he didn't want to be a burden too, and the one person that wanted Misaki to be content as he could ever be.


End file.
